Inukashi
Inukashi means 'dog lender' in Japanese, because they loan out dogs for people to use as a heat source. They live in a hotel, where they rent rooms and dogs to homeless people for warmth. The dogs see Inukashi as their leader and listen to Inukashi's commands. Apart from this, Inukashi also buys information, food, clothing and the like and sells it to people who want it. Appearance Inukashi is short, with a slender frame and long dark hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. They dress (most likely due to limited resources) in old, worn clothes namely a low-cut, long sleeved button up blouse of faded maroon and old blue pants that are ripped at the hems. They wear a grey belt and tan, strapped sandals. Personality Inukashi is an independent person who views humans as despicable. They are quick tempered and speaks their mind very bluntly. They have a rash way of speaking with people like Rikiga considering them a brat. Inukashi is very cocky and self aware, but has a kinder side shown in their love for dogs constantly speaking about how they are better and kinder than humans. They think that Shion is a huge oddball -- not only because of his looks but also because of his personality and naivety -- however they still offer him a job. With time spent together, Inukashi finds themselves wondering if they had gotten too attached. It is implied that Inukashi is younger than Shion and Nezumi, but they seem to dabble in more dangerous things than they do in order to provide for their dogs and themself. Overall, Inukashi is very tough with Rikiga even believing that that may be tougher than Nezumi in the long run, remarking, "Maybe I should watch out more for the dog than the fox." Being very cunning and wary of the world around them, they has a great understanding of the world they live in. They have a deep fear of suffering, pain and death, and despite usually being closed off and secretive, is open about this fact. Nezumi often uses this to manipulate them. Inukashi does not at first understand caring for other living beings besides their dogs until the point when Shion saves a baby and entrusts it to them to look after. They also come to care greatly for Shion, and on some level even Nezumi. When Shion and Nezumi are inside the correctional facility, it is shown that Inukashi cannot help but wish for them to survive the ordeal. Inukashi doesn't like it, but is glad when Nezumi is willing to sing for their dogs when they're dying. When they asked about the Correctional Facility, Nezumi also promised to sing Inukashi's soul away if they were to die which meant something for them. History Little is known of Inukashi's origins, yet, as a baby, they were taken care of by an old man - primarily the man's dog, whom Inukashi refers to as their mother. From then on they are exposed to living and communicating with the dogs around them. Later in their life, they try to search for resources and end up in Nezumi's place, where the latter accuses them of stealing. This meeting consequently starts the beginning of their antagonistic interactions. Story They first meet Shion when he arrives with Nezumi Meeting with a staff member, Inukashi tells them they want the cleaning robots put out of commission, enquiring that in here they are not only in charge of dealing with rubbish, but also in charge of them. They ask if the man in charge can change the time for inspection to tomorrow, when told they are only checked monthly. They pass along the advice for him to just make up any excuse if someone notices. Explaining that on the day of the sacred festival, they want the cleaning robots to expel all of the rubbish they have sucked up, along with providing a container of pills to add. They are not anything dangerous though they will cause a nasty smell to be emitted, with the reasoning that it is just a little mischief. Alleviating the concerns that other staff members would have likely never seen rubbish before in their lives, Inukashi replies that none of them care about how hard he works or how important their job is, so why not play a little prank. There is an additional feature in mind that they whisper to him after the robot has entered to facilities to make a big fuss. When Getsuyaka changes his mind and backs out upon hearing this, Inukashi insists he does not really have a say in the matter, he has already provided them information on his workplace for two silver coins. Inukashi calls him out on being a good family oriented man, asking him whether he thinks the authorities would buy that before calming the situation by upping the deal to three silver coins, asking if this is acceptable. It is acceptable, and thanking him they say they will see him tomorrow. Wondering about whether they have secured a lifeline for Shion and Nezumi, they can only believe in them at this point. It is not Getsuyaka, it is whatever fortune is in their lives. Loading a wagon, they meet up with Rikiga telling them not to make Shion Jr. cry. Bringing him along only as a babysitter, Inukashi takes Shion Jr in their arms at being called mama. Though uncertain of success for their plan, they say at least they tried having done everything Nezumi to them to do. Noticing one of Nezumi’s rat’s arrive they are provided a letter containing instructions involving Tsukiyo. Holding Shion Jr., they tell the rat to pass on that they have done what Nezumi told them to do, everything will start tomorrow night. Addressing him as old man, they ask Rikiga if he thinks they will come back. Replying to Rikaga’s doubts, Inukashi state miracles can happen if they make them happen. They hold Shion Jr. into the air with a proclamation for them to celebrate, for their present and future.No.6 Manga, Chapter 22 Relationships Nezumi Nezumi and Inukashi have a relationship that is strictly based on business. As it was revealed in No. 6 Beyond, they first met not long after Nezumi escaped from No. 6 to the West Block, when Inukashi broke into Nezumi's home, mistakenly thinking it was uninhabited. Inukashi began to feel strong resentment toward Nezumi when he charged an extremely high price for singing for the soul of Inukashi's mother, a dog that had taken care of them since they were a child. Nezumi and Inukashi's relationship seems to turn volatile often, and they seem to argue and even threaten each other frequently. Nevertheless, they seem to hold at least some regard for each other, and Inukashi worries about not only Shion's but also Nezumi's safety when the two of them enter the Correctional Facility. Shion Inukashi thought Shion was very strange, in both personality and looks. At first they were very wary and just treated him as Nezumi's pet, but later they develop a soft spot for Shion. They, like Rikiga, give Shion a much friendlier treatment than they give Nezumi, even before they start to get to know each other better. They also offered Shion a job washing their dogs. Rikiga ''' Inukashi and Rikiga have a disdain for each other. Even though they work together later on, it is begrudgingly. Rikiga calls Inukashi a brat, and they call Rikiga an old man. They have a great dislike of Rikiga's alcoholic tendencies, and constantly make remarks about the smell. '''Getsuyaku Gestsuyaku is Inukashi's business partner. He is a citizen of No. 6 who takes care of the trash produced by the Correctional Facility. In exchange for money, he takes out all the leftover food and articles of clothing from the trash and gives it to Inukashi, who sells it to the food and clothing stalls. Later on, Inukashi pays Getsuyaku to mess around with the cleaning robots to make them spew trash around. He is also paid to put tiny capsules into the robots, which release a horrid smell that affects many of the workers in the correctional facility. Trivia While it's implied in some instances that Inukashi is physically female, they never correct anyone on addressing them as a boy. Nezumi on several occasions directly uses masculine titles when referring to them, such as 'prince'. Their gender is never directly given or stated, thus remaining ambiguous but implied to be male or non-binary. In Episode 9 of the anime, Inukashi is made to pretend to be one of Rikiga's "working girls" in their efforts to help Shion and Nezumi gather more information about the correctional facility.Anime, Episode 9 This ordeal greatly unsettles Inukashi, prompting them to cry in front of Shion, who is surprised by how thin their shoulders are, suggesting Inukashi was born physically female. The baby rescued by Shion also calls them "mama", which may have been a hint that they are, indeed, female. Throughout the story thus far, Inukashi refers to themself as "俺(ore)", a masculine personal pronoun. This implies, given the implications of Shion's thoughts in regards to Inukashi's physicality, that they were assigned female at birth, thus making them a transgender boy, or, again, possibly non-binary. In the novels, Inukashi does not refer to themself with gendered pronouns. However, in Volume 9, Chapter 3, it is inferred that Inukashi has breasts, but as Shion was too exhausted and troubled, he did not address the matter: "Shion closed his eyes, and let his head droop onto Inukashi's Chest. He felt an almost imperceptible soft bump. If this was the usual case, he would jump up in a confused panic. But right now, he only felt soothed." References Character Navigation Category:Characters